


Życie codzienne w Torchwood Cardiff albo 90% wypadków zdarza się w domu

by skyeofskynet



Series: Życie codzienne w Torchwood Cardiff [2]
Category: Torchwood
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przedmioty wyrzucane przez szczelinę mogą zabić. Lodówkę na przykład.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Życie codzienne w Torchwood Cardiff albo 90% wypadków zdarza się w domu

W piątek, dokładnie o ósmej dwadzieścia rano, na środku bazy zmaterializowało się kowadło.

– No to sru – zdążył powiedzieć Owen, nim spadło, prosto na lodówkę. Rzeczy po prostu nie mogły materializować się kulturalnie, na podłodze, w dodatku tam, gdzie nikt nie chodził.

 

Gdzieś w piętnastowiecznej kuźni młot spotkał się z próżnią. Kowal zamrugał. Dwa razy.

 

– Przetrwała! – obwieściła Tosh dziesięć minut później, wygrzebując ze szczątków lodówki cudem ocalałe pudełko sałatki. Pudełko tonęło w czymś, co kiedyś najwyraźniej było keczupem i piwem, obecnie bliżej niesprecyzowaną mieszanką jednego i drugiego.

Ianto, ze stoickim spokojem człowieka, który sprzątał już absolutnie wszystko, wpisał lodówkę na listę zakupów na ten miesiąc.

 

Reszta dnia upłynęła całkiem spokojnie, nie licząc incydentu z grabiami, o którym Owen nigdy nikomu nie powiedział.

 

Jakoś w sobotę, w głębszych czeluściach archiwum zgasło światło.

– Zamknięcie systemu? – zapytała Gwen, zamierając w połowie drogi między sekcją F i G, ściskając w objęciach karton bliżej niesprecyzowanego sprzętu oznaczonego etykietą „UWAGA SZKŁO”.

– Żarówka. – Ocenił Ianto, zapalając kieszonkową latarkę. – Jezu Chryste! – dodał, gdy w słabym świetle objawiła się postać Jacka.

– Nie do końca. Ale też znam sztuczkę ze zmartwychwstaniem.

 

W archiwum, jak odkryła Gwen, znajdował się całkiem spory zapas żarówek, pochodnia i kilka lamp naftowych.

– Zbierane od sześćdziesiątego trzeciego – wyjaśnił Ianto, odnosząc skrzynkę do sekcji Ż. – Gdzieś mamy też zapas bezpieczników.

 

W niedzielę na środku sali konferencyjnej stała rzeźbiona szafa w stylu rokoko.

– Jak myślicie, co jest w środku? – zapytała Gwen. Owen wzruszył ramionami.

– Znając nasze szczęście, pewnie Narnia.

 

W szafie tkwił nieco przykurzony szkielet.

– Dziesięć funtów, że to zapomniany kochanek.

– Dwadzieścia, że był kiepski w łóżku.

 

W poniedziałek na biurku Tosh zmaterializowało się coś, co Jack natychmiastowo sklasyfikował jako rasfariańską maszynę tortur z trzydziestego drugiego wieku.

Godzinę później, w połowie badania, maszyna wydała z siebie donośne ping.

– Niech mnie licho – mruknęła Tosh, odkładając na biurko śrubokręt i skaner. Ianto tylko uniósł brwi.

 

Owen przyjrzał się maszynie z podejrzliwością wymalowaną na twarzy. Maszyna zupełnie zignorowała jego spojrzenie i dalej stała spokojnie na środku biurka, błyszcząc podejrzanie w sztucznym świetle jarzeniówek.

– Więc co to dokładnie jest?

– Toster.

Maszyna zrobiła ping. Owen podskoczył. Jak i grzanki.

– Tostery też mogą być mordercze – obwieścił, ignorując rozbawione spojrzenia pozostałych.

– Odstaw Battlestara.

Jack przełknął tosta.

– Przeleciałem kiedyś…

– Nie zaczynaj.

 

We wtorek, na drzwiach kostnicy zawisła karteczka: _Proszę nie przechowywać jedzenia z trupami_.

– Jack jest ostatnio jakoś przeczulony – skwitowała Tosh, wyciągając jogurt z szuflady numer dwadzieścia trzy.

Owen wzruszył ramionami.

– Podaj moją colę.

 

W środę, dokładnie w połowie schodów leżał trup. Trup zmaterializował się kulturalnie, z trumną i łopatą do kompletu, oraz nieco zdezorientowanym niemieckim grabarzem.

– Heilige Scheiße! Wo ist mein verflixter Kirchhof?

– Tak, tak – mruknął Owen, sadzając grabarza na kanapie. Jack postawił przed nim szklankę whisky. Whisky grabarz zrozumiał.

 

– Jak myślicie, co będzie jutro? – zapytała Tosh, po odstawieniu grabarza do niemieckiej ambasady. Bez trupa.

– Fortepian?

 

W czwartek, jakoś po trzeciej, na środku prosektorium zmaterializowała się lodówka.

– Najnowszy model. – Fachowym okiem oceniła Gwen, otwierając drzwiczki. Lodówka przywitała ją światełkiem i samotnym słoikiem musztardy.

– Sprawdziłaś? – spytał Owen, obserwując lodówkę z bezpiecznej odległości, w każdej chwili gotowy na unikanie ataku ze strony morderczych jajek, albo czegokolwiek, co mogło żyć w środku. Gwen skinęła głową.

– W katalogu.

Ianto wykreślił lodówkę z listy zakupów.


End file.
